The present invention relates to a device for securing straps or webbing of apparatus for lifting or securing loads, with the possibility of adjusting the length thereof before locking at the time of use.
A device of this type has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,391 comprising a yoke shaped piece housing a case whose sides are pierced with two or three pairs of holes provided opposite corresponding holes in the arms of the yoke, in which holes are engaged in parallel relation shafts serving both for securing the case in the yoke and adjusting and locking strap, whose free and active strands are superposed in the slit formed between the bottom of the case and the part of its cover bent back in the direction thereof.
Such a device comprises a hook for suspending the load lifting or securing apparatus.
Now, it is often desired to use the strap for suspending heavy loads, for example for surrounding the hull of a boat, and to use the active strand of the strap for surrounding the load and hooking on to the lifting apparatus.